Miss Invisible
by Megan Weasley
Summary: Ginny's fifth year. She is lonely, shy, and has no friends, but meeting that special someone helps her find her way through life. I know, it's a bit slow at first, but what the hey, it gets better. And guess what! It has an exciting plot!
1. The Quiet and Shy Girl

Chapter One: The Shy, Lonely Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in this story. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
~*~  
  
Virginia Amber Weasley looked at the ground, avoiding all eye contact. Her trolley glided swiftly behind her in King's Cross Station as she hurried as quickly as possible to find a compartment to herself. No eye contact meant no awkwardness, and a compartment to herself meant a quiet ride to the castle.  
  
While in the train's hallway, she bumped into another student. Her trolley and everything in it collapsed and scattered everywhere, along with the other person's belongings. Humiliated and cursing quietly to herself for being so stupid, she plopped onto the ground and began picking up her mess. She was so concentrated on pretending to be absorbed in the situation, she didn't even see who she had run into. When all of her things were back on her trolley, she stood up, mumbled, "sorry," and was on her way. She didn't hear a response from the other student, whether it was because they were rude, or if she had just left so quickly she couldn't hear an apology if one was given.  
  
She finally found a compartment and set her things on the seat across form her when she sat down. She took out her book, To Kill A Mockingbird, and began to read it for about the sixth time.  
  
Ginny was fourteen years old, soon to be fifteen December 24th, in her fifth year, and still had no friends. Sure, she hung out with her brothers occasionally, and Hermione she sometimes talked to, but other than that, she was alone. If someone had started to talk to her and be nice to her, she would just give vague answers to any questions and put them out of her mind later on.  
  
Ever since Ginny was a toddler, it was evident she liked to be by herself. Being in the company of adults, kids her own age, or anyone else for that matter, was very uncomfortable for her. At a very young age, she learned how to be completely independent and never ask for help. Because of all this alone time, she often read books and did nothing else other than that except homework. It was hard not to find Ginny in the common room cuddled up in a corner reading a novel. She didn't follow sports, and she rarely went to the school Quidditch matches. It was just way too many people and too much noise.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't like her life. In fact, she was very content, and wouldn't have it any other way. But this year, all of that would change.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry beamed as he took a long look at the Hogwarts Express. This was going to be a great year. Last year, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Plus, he'd be with his two best friends. How could it possibly get any better than this?  
  
"Harry, over here!" cried Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron!" he ran up to meet him. Hermione was beside him. "Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hi Harry," she grinned and looked at her watch. "We'd best be going, then."  
  
The three went into the train. Obviously, all of them had arrived late, so there was only one compartment left.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny jumped as the compartment door slid open noisily.  
  
"Hey Gin, it's Ron. Mind if we sit in here with you? You can still keep reading, if you like. We won't bother you."  
  
She smiled weakly and said, "Sure, come on in."  
  
Ron came in and sat across from her; then Hermione sat beside her, and her heart dropped when she saw the next person enter the room.  
  
"Sit here, Harry," said Ron, patting the seat next to him with his hand.  
  
Harry sat down, and Ginny put her back to the wall, brought her knees to her chest, and continued reading while the others started talking.  
  
Ever since the first day she had laid eyes upon him, Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. Whenever he entered the room, her shyness doubled. Of course, he never noticed her, but this didn't bother her. It wasn't like she actually wanted to date him or anything. She just fancied him a little, and left it at that.  
  
Throughout the conversation, like a curious toddler, Ginny would peek over her book to get a glimpse of Harry. Once, she caught his eye and he smiled at her. Embarrassed, she hid her face back behind her book and continued to read.  
  
Harry began to feel bad for Ginny. She was sitting there, in the corner, while three other people were having a conversation. Surely, didn't she feel left out? She didn't look it, but he just couldn't resist letting her in the talk.  
  
"So, Ginny…" he began. Ginny looked up from her book, startled. "Looking forward to this year?"  
  
Lip trembling slightly, Ginny thought and said, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Ron at Harry with a bemused look on his face, while Hermione mouthed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Do you like Quidditch? Maybe we'll have better luck this year."  
  
"No, I don't like it. And, yes, maybe you will." she said. She buried her face back into her book.  
  
Harry shrugged. There was nothing he could do about it. Obviously Ginny truly didn't want to be in the conversation.  
  
After an hour of mindless talk of Quidditch and whatnot, the Hogwarts Express finally stopped at the station. Ginny regretfully put her book away and went into a horseless carriage with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
In the middle of the ride, Ginny looked out the window. What she saw was a dark, pitch sky freckled with stars. The weather was placid, and a calm breeze bathed her face and made her hair ripple.  
  
Further along the road, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared with its numerous towers and long, but plain windows. In just two hours, she would be back in her dormitory, sleeping or quietly reading a book.  
  
Without warning, the carriage suddenly stopped. Ginny rescued herself from her thoughts and got out of the carriage. Taking one last look at the night sky, she began to climb the vast amount of steps to the great oak doors.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny found herself once again in the beauty of the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated in the air, and the ceiling viewed the night sky just as Ginny had seen it moments before.  
  
Sitting at the Gryffindor table, beside Fred on one side and Colin Creevey on the other, she looked patiently towards the wooden doors in which the first years would be passing through any moment to get Sorted.  
  
Sure enough, they opened, and Professor McGonagall walked through, leading a long line of first years to the stool and the famous Sorting Hat. Ginny smiled as she remembered the first day she was Sorted; it seemed funny that she had been so ridiculously nervous.  
  
"When I call your name, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. It will Sort you into your house, and then you may sit at the appropriate table.  
  
"Anderson, Melissa."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Basil, Travis."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
And so it went on. Numbers of students were Sorted, and Ginny completely lost interest. It wasn't until one particular boy was Sorted that she focused again.  
  
"Finnigan, Timothy."  
  
A rather tall boy for his age took a few long strides to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Hat and waited. After almost a minute, the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ginny thought as the Gryffindor table roared with applause. Hadn't she heard that name before somewhere? …  
  
The boy ran over to the table and sat down immediately next to Seamus. She rolled her eyes at herself. Of course, how stupid can you get?  
  
Shortly after, the Sorting was over, and the feast began. Eating slowly, Ginny ate little, only wanting to go to bed. When the time came to go to her dormitory, someone stopped her in the common room.  
  
"Excuse me?" said a shy voice.  
  
Ginny turned around. It was Seamus.  
  
"Hi. I just wanted to tell you that it was me that ran into you today. I'm sorry."  
  
Blushing furiously, Ginny smiled. "You're forgiven," she said quietly.  
  
Seamus smiled back and trotted up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Glad that someone had said a nice thing to her at the start of term, Ginny merrily made her way up to bed. 


	2. The Quarrel

Chapter Two: The Quarrel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all in this story. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling, so don't sue me!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Ginny awoke with a start by the sound of a big bang.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Mary?" raged a high, squeaky voice. "Don't leave your broomstick case where I can run into it!"  
  
"Sorry, Jane," Mary replied.  
  
Ginny sat up in bed. A wide variety of scrolls, quills, schoolbooks, and other things were floating in the air throughout the room. Mary was a forgetful girl who enjoyed casting a Floating Charm on everything she owned. The only problem was that she hadn't figured out how to keep it in one spot yet.  
  
Glancing at her clock, which read 6:03, Ginny climbed out of her warm bed and started to get ready for the day.  
  
When she was finished, she grabbed her book bag and trotted down the stairs to the common room. As she had expected, few people were there, so she went to her corner near the fire, took out her book, and read a while.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wake up Harry, it's quarter past seven!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh great, it's the first day of term, and I'm already sleeping in," moaned Harry. He turned around in bed and decided to go back to sleep.  
  
Ron, however, wouldn't have it. A few seconds later, he threw the covers off of Harry's four-poster. He literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. Immediately Ron lifted him up and made him get ready (why he was being like this, Harry didn't know).  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry headed down to the common room with Ron. There he found Hermione staring at the fire, obviously having been up for an hour or so already waiting for them.  
  
He also noticed Ginny sitting near the fire in a corner, reading a book. There was something about her – the she looked when she was reading was something Harry had never seen before. She looked so content, and yet she seemed excited to be sitting in one spot for a long period of time. Well, one thing was certain to Harry - she really, really loved to read.  
  
Harry continued looking at her while Ron and Hermione exchanged curious glances.  
  
"Coming, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Uh… yeah. Wait a sec," said Harry. "What about you, Ginny? Are you coming?"  
  
Ginny looked up from her book as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water over her head. "Um, yeah, sure." She put her book away and left with them to the Great Hall.  
  
Warily, Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, instead of at the end. She didn't know what she was thinking, but se did it anyway. Not very hungry, she began to pick at her food. She was about to get her book out until someone sat down next to her. It was so sudden that half the food on her plate fell off and her orange juice spilled all over the table cloth.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm so sorry," said a Scottish voice.  
  
Ginny almost felt like laughing at how worried he sounded. "That's okay," she said. It wasn't like she was going to eat the rest of her food anyway.  
  
"Are you sure?" Seamus asked.  
  
She nodded. Pretending she didn't notice him looking at her, she began to read her book.  
  
"Bacon?" he asked, holding up a plate.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Five minutes later, he asked, "Watcha reading?"  
  
Ginny showed the cover of the book to him.  
  
He nodded. "Oh, I see. Heard it's good."  
  
She ignored him and continued reading.  
  
As if the constant questions weren't enough, Seamus began to rhythmically tap his fingers on the table. Shortly after, his foot joined in. Ginny felt as if she was going to burst with annoyance.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. "You don't talk much, do you?"  
  
Resisting the urge to give him a long, murderous glare, she shook her head no.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just that, well… I'm a talkative, person, and I want to talk, but you're not saying anything, so… I'm just ancy.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, shrugged, then turned her attention back to her book.  
  
"Sooo… what's your favorite thing to do?"  
  
Ginny looked pointedly at her book, then at Seamus, and said, "…read."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, I love to play Quidditch." At this, Ginny almost snorted, because he was the Keeper for the house team. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I don't like Quidditch."  
  
"Oh my God!" Seamus fell onto the floor and put a hand on his chest.  
  
Dean noticed. "Are you okay, Seamus?"  
  
Parvati looked down. "What is it, Seamus?"  
  
Regaining his composure, Seamus got back to his seat, still breathing hard. Many nearby Ravenclaws were looking worried, too.  
  
"It's just that…" he gasped. "… Ginny… that's the longest strin of words I've ever heard her say."  
  
Dean laughed while Parvati rolled her eyes so far, Ginny was surprised they hadn't rolled back into her head and stayed there. The Ravenclaws seemed to have lost interest.  
  
She looked at him and grinned, and he beamed back.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, Ginny, or I might have to go see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny's first class of the day was Transfiguration, which, to her, was a bore. She usually read during this class, and was never caught, because she was so good at trying not to be noticed. Besides, she was good enough in this class anyways, and already knew half of what McGonagall was teaching.  
  
"Miss Weasley," said the professor sternly.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book, frightened.  
  
"Put your book away. It's already a half hour into the class, and I hope you're taking notes. Two points from Gryffindor, " said McGonagall. It was a strict, but kind order, and Ginny was no longer scared.  
  
"Sorry, Proffesor. It won't happen again," she said quietly. She put her book away, brought out a scroll of parchment, and began to jot down notes.  
  
Smiling to herself, McGonagall continued on with the lesson. "AS I was saying, the smaller the object, the harder it is to Transfigure. I will hand each of you a small bag of marbles, which you are to turn into grapes. Higher marks should be awarded to the student by the change of color and the softness of the grape. I would like you to work in partners, grade each other's results, and tell me your score. I beg of you to be honest ad fair, because, mark my words, if you aren't your grade in this class will be affected."  
  
As usual, Ginny sat in her seat and waited for Colin Creevey to ask her to be his partner. He always did, every year, which, you might imagine, would be quite a nuisance.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Mind if I'm your partner?"  
  
"Not at all," she answered. She loathed the nickname "Gin".  
  
"Hmmm, looks like you better copy down the formulas on the board, Gin, or else you can't do the spell."  
  
She nodded and began to write down the formulas on the chalkboard. Professor McGonagall walked by and dropped two bags of marbles on their table.  
  
"Lovely book, Ginny. I've read it myself." McGonagall whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled. She loved how the professor could be so stern and strict, but still gave out a warmness so that no one would hate her (save the Slytherins).  
  
McGonagall winked and walked away.  
  
Ginny finished copying the notes and brought out her wand. With a few swished, the marbles became a sprig of grapes you've ever seen.  
  
Colin plucked one off and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmmmmm. Best grapes I've ever had. Full marks."  
  
Ginny smiled and put down her wand to watch Colin do the spell.  
  
Squinting his eyes and starting to sweat from excessive concentration, he held his wand steadily, swished a few times, and watched for the result.  
  
Ginny picked up a grape and squeezed it. Little juice came out, and she couldn't squish it entirely. "Very good, Colin," said Ginny.  
  
Colin grinned as if he was just told he won a million Galleons.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Back at Hogwarts. Things are pretty much the same as they are every year; waking up to Jane throwing daggers at Mary in the morning and whatnot.  
  
I know that I don't have any friends, journal, unless you count Hermione, but there is one boy who seems nice, oddly enough.  
  
Also, Harry has been giving me a tad bit more attention than he usually does. I find it rather startling sometimes.  
  
Well, that's all. Later.  
  
P.S. You don't have a brain, do you? Good. Can't be too sure.  
  
Luckily, no one had approached Ginny as she was writing. Frankly, she didn't think anyone would. AS long as she was in her corner, no one would care to notice if she was balancing a spoon on her nose. She put her journal away and started on her Transfiguration homework.  
  
Nearby, Harry was stuck on Herbology.  
  
"How the hell does she expect us to know about Bundimuns?" he asked Hermione.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you? It's in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!"  
  
"I don't believe you," said Ron. "This is Herbology. We're looking up plants, not beasts."  
  
"But Bundimun is a beast," said Hermione, leafing through the pages of her book for the answer.  
  
"Then why does she even BOTHER?" Ron yelled. A few people in the common room turned heads.  
  
Harry cringed. He knew this might get ugly. Lately, his best friends tensions were high, but he didn't know why.  
  
Enraged, Hermione slammed the book on the table with a bang, violently pointed her finger on a page, and gave Ron a look that clearly stated: go to hell.  
  
He picked up the book and read aloud:  
  
"'The Bundimun at rest resembles a patch of greenish fungus with eyes, though when alarmed it will scuttle away on its numerous spindly legs.' So what?"  
  
"Keep reading," she hissed. The look on her face seemed that she would like to add "you filthy maggot."  
  
"'It feeds on dirt,'" Harry read when Ron had refused to do so. "Oh. That's why." He wanted to add a witty remark but decided that now was not a good time. So, instead, he jotted the answer down with his quill.  
  
Ron muttered something under his breath, which made her head snap in his direction.  
  
"What did you say?" she flared. "You better hope that was something you won't regret, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Fed up with the bickering, Harry left the argument, which continued, but only a lot quieter. He looked around the room for people he could talk to. Dean was drawing something, and he looked like he didn't want to be disturbed. Fred, George, and Lee were laughing near the fire, but he didn't want to move because of the massive amount of stunts they had been pulling lately. Seamus was sleeping in a large armchair, and Ginny was in a corner doing homework.  
  
"'Lo, Ginny," Harry said as eh sat down next to her. He knew he was breaking an unwritten law, but that didn't matter to him.  
  
Ginny turned scarlet within two seconds. It had to be a record. Face still turned towards her homework, she was stupid enough to forget that she had to answer his question.  
  
"Ah, Transfiguration, I see," he looked over her shoulder. "Need any help?"  
  
She shook her head. At least her wasn't as annoying as Seamus.  
  
"Did you hear that fight?" asked Harry.  
  
Regretfully, Ginny turned around so he could see her face. There was no point in hiding anymore, she had just finished her homework.  
  
She nodded. Just because she totally blanke out while she was reading didn't mean she was enthralled in her homework. Besides, students in the Hufflepuff Tower probably heard the fight as well.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into them lately… Imean, they haven't even fought this bad before… and, well… I feel different, too. Like I'm really distant…" he now seemed to be interested in the window, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
Harry jumped. "Oh. I'm sorry, I'm probably not making any sense, am I?"  
  
All Ginny could do was smile and shrug.  
  
"What about One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Why not look in THERE?" boomed Ron.  
  
"It's not an herb or a fungus, Ron, but I think that's besides the point…"  
  
"What IS it, then?" said Ron in exasperation.  
  
But Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, grabbed her books, and ran up to the girls' dormitories. Ron plopped into the armchair next to Seamus, who was now awake, his mouth wide open.  
  
"See what I mean?" said Harry. "I don't know what's happening, but it's not good."  
  
Ginny suddenly felt horrible; she didn't know what to say. After all, she wasn't used to this sort of thing.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
Ginny watched him leave and looked at the clock. It was only seven- thirty.  
  
Before going to bed herself, she wrote another entry.  
  
Journal,  
  
Things are getting weirder. Ron and Hermione are fighting brutally; Harry had a one-sided conversation with me. What is going on? Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it. Later.  
  
  
  
Holy cricket! Seven pages! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my fics! Okay, then, don't forget to review!  
  
P.S. Read Erin Potter's and A13TAT's stories, too. They're great! No, those pen names aren't me, I just want you to read them. ( 


End file.
